They Blossom in the Winter
by imalaysia
Summary: Loki imprisoned on Asgard for his acts on Misgard. Must serve Thor and the Avengers. But someone has come down onto stark towers. Someone who knows of everything but lives not on any of the nine realms, but of heaven. She must take responsibility again for the blue-skinned child, but whose grown into a beautiful man, but with a sad soul. She must save Loki to save herself. loki/oc
1. Chapter 1 He longs for something

Authors Note:

Okay so this my first time ever writing any fanfiction! i am extremely nervous to publish this. But reviews are always welcomed to help me out. I guess i have to say i dont own anything really except my OC. Enjoy!

They Blossom in the winter.

Chapter One

Loki's Point of View

Six months. Six more damn months in this cell. It's absolutely disgusting and vile. The grime builds up in the edges. The humidity latches onto my skin. The smell resembles rotting flesh that's been left behind. Filthy. I turn onto my side, for the harsh rock floor has made my back numb…again. I look down at my left hand as I place it parallel to my face. Pale of course, however the lack of sunlight changed the undertones. Instead of a pearlescent flush, it reminds me of ash. Like the ashes left behind in a fire. Like the fires when I failed on Midgard.

"Erghhh" I groan at the memories from roughly 4 and a half years ago. I'm a failure. I admit it to myself inside my mind like a mantra. Nothing ever ventures out correctly for me. Why? Why? Why not!? When I do "good" everyone who sees pushes it aside or sees it cynically. So I go the other way. The one where respect is found at the end. And what? Neither, oh Loki you fool.

The time in this dungeon for me will be over soon. Thor came about 28 nights ago to remind me of the time spent. I spoke nothing to him. He's a fool as well. That giant oaf stomping around as a hero. Of course he's blabbering to some idiots about his glory days on Midgard. "What in…" Damn it all, they've blown out the lantern that lights my cell from across the bars. Time for bed. Oh yes how lovely this will be...

All they've given me is a fur blanket and a pillow which I can smell the last prisoners breathe on it. Time for those thoughts that won't go away. The ones that eat me alive inside. The voices remind me of what I am. Time for memories of betrayal and realization. The ones that..that make me long… for what? I do not know. But I long for it with my silent cries…

The Angel's POV

"You have betrayed your orders! You disobey him, the almighty father whom we worship. For all he does for us, even so as created us, you turn you back on him. What makes you think you are as powerful to choose another choice without his approval, or even announcing it to him? My dear you have failed, and it hurts us all". I feel the guilt wash over me as he passes his last words in a whisper. "I...ughh I apologize for my act of betrayal, but you must know Michael, it was not with malicious intent! I do not enjoy keeping things from the dominions. I only acted on thoughts of good. God must know that, I know he acknowledges my true intent for stretching my duties as a dominion" I trail off slowly as I look to my feet.

He walks over to me. Michael the archangel, such beauty and grace engulfs him. Such a wise angel and compassionate, but even he points out the fault I made. "You must serve punishment dear, you know that do you not?" he says. I sigh and look up to him "Yes Michael I know I have to serve whatever God and the governor's plan for me." He gives me a hopeful smile that says "I'm glad you understand". "I will talk to God and listen to the punishment he has set off for you, do not be weary, he does this all in good for you dear".

It's true, God knows all, past, present, and future. "Thank you Michael, I am grateful for your love you have shown me in my time of downfall" I give him a soft smile and step to hug him. I enjoy his hugs, Michael is like our big brother, on the watch for us but a true brother who gives sympathy and empathy always. "Go now dear, I shall return shortly" he says to me and kisses my forehead.

He flies off and vanishes quickly into nothing. I stare at the clouds and stars surrounding me. Heaven is my home, I am an angel, a dominion to be exact. My duty is to give out orders and missions to the angels who must only carry out God's missions. One on earth could say it resembles a desk job. Writing in scriptures and signing off duties for the messengers of God.

But something inside me has always stirred. When seeing off the messengers I sigh and wish to fly onto whatever realm to perform heavenly duties. But I cannot, or say I couldn't. I can see all the other realms from a small fountain each dominion is given. And in this fountain I saw a blue skinned baby with eyes as red a blood once. A poor baby was all I saw, lost and abandoned. And why? For being small, oh what a sin.

All of God's creatures are magnificent, especially as a newborn. Such beautiful frost blue drawings on his skin, like a trail of light glimmer, intricately drawn onto his skin. I remember sending out the messengers to watch over the war between the asgardians and jotuhns. Once I saw the baby yelled to the messengers to save him, "Please take him somewhere safe! The poor child has no one, he will perish being alone" I cried to them. "But dear, God has given no word to save him, it cannot be done." "But. But it's a baby, we must please save him!" How could they not just save him, isn't this what God was all about? To save the weak and especially the innocent, oh how innocent this child was.

The heavenly messenger turns to me and shuts his eyes "None can be done my dear, there is a reason for all". I open then shut my mouth quickly and reassemble my words, "Very well, go watch over the war". They leave to protect and watch over it…but that child deserves to be saved…

I feel as if I was not made for this duty as a dominion, I want to go to other realms and fight in God's name and protect them, not just give orders, but act on them! I can't stop myself any longer. The baby is crying, longing for a touch of comfort… of love.

I run out of the halls where I work. I change from my long pale blue and white and heavy dress. Covering my body is a strong royal blue dress. Strapless and down to my mid-thighs. Tight around my abdomen and flows comfterable outward. The trimming now a gleaming gold silk…a warriors dress. Fit for flying and fighting whatever evil lies ahead. Yes this is what I belong as…a warrior. I spread my pure white wings that are stretch out to 8 feet and cover my entire back and to my calves. I fly off and think of the war and the scenery...i vanish into thin air and arrive at the battlefield.

I'm invisible to them, they cannot see me or feel me. I stay out of sight from the other messengers watching and even saving some asgardians from death. I look for the temple, right behind me. I run to it and keep my head down. I reach it and the doors are battered and even have some blood stained on it, "these creatures and their wars, such a shame for such violence". I open them and spot the child. Lying on the cold hard floor. Oh such sadness rushes over me. I crouch over the baby. The divine markings and skin astound me even more seeing it up so close.

I remember I simply cannot take him under my wing, someone else on this realm must. An asgardian must, so he grows strong and happy. From outside the doors I can hear the war die down. I know the asgardians have won, just as God planned. I use slight summoning powers to lure Odin into the temple. The door creaks open, and I vanish before the chill of the air hits the room. I look from above them. Odin the all-father takes him, like I hoped he did. I smile greatly at how the baby boy has now been saved. The joy overtakes my body and a tear falls, this is what I was meant to do, to save the weak and give them love. Yes… I was meant to save the blue skinned baby…


	2. Chapter 2 My Cheree, My Dear

They Blossom in the Winter

I dont own anything really except my OC.

i promise more Loki POV to come in upcoming chapter.

Enjoy :D

Chapter 2

Loki's POV

"Rise and shine princess" I hear from behind me. One of the dungeons guard's. Ahh yes, I remember his voice, reminds me of a cocky young boy whose in well reach of a spanking. I grunt to make my presence known.

I've already been awake since about an hour ago, I don't get much sleep and If I do they surely aren't what one can call a "good night's sleep". "You are to be seen by Odin the Allfather now" he bellows. I'm feeling in a rather pleasant mood since my punishment reaches its end in 3 nights. I put on a not so innocent smile for the guard, "Does he now? I drawl out. I raise my chin up and lightly tilt my head to the left, "Oh It seems our meeting must be postponed, I have much more important matters", I give a fake sigh.

"Enough of your jokes! You know very well you are in no place to have control!" he annoyingly yells while slams his sword on the bars. His display of brawn brings no reaction but a sly chuckle from me, "Well if he _insist_…" I tell the fool. He opens the bars with the key, the key that was given to him by Thor. This particular is quite potent, it is enchanted with magic. Only someone who has been given permission by Odin can hold it. If I chose to grab it when the guard was distracted, it would vanish immediately.

Odin may be an old fool, but he surely knows how to keep the monsters locked up. But today the monster is to be released, but I rather just stay hidden forever, or better yet…die.

The Angel's POV

Michael came to me yesterday, he said God has given the punishment but that he has no word on what it is. However God gave me a message to me through Michael. The message, usually given my words, is in a clam shell this time. I've seen these shells on other arch angel's hands. But I've never actually been given one.

I wait until I've finished all my duties for the time and walk to my room. I enter the garden where other dominions live. Inside our garden called "Carmeli" I start walking faster to my den beside the pond. "Cheree? Hey Cheree!" someone excitedly blurted out. Being already nervous from the anticipation of what the clam could hold, I whip around. It's Victor, a young messenger. He scuffles from the water stone he was perched on and jogs up to me. I give a false smile and raise my eyebrows as to show I've recognized him.

"Hello Cheree" he declares. I really don't have time to talk, especially not with Victor. He rambles for too long and ever since he came back from a mission regarding war world something with an evil man with a funny mustache, he has become a bit cocky. "Hey Vict..." I start to say before he cuts me off, "Well now, what is this?" he points with his eyes to my clam shell. "Oh dammit" I groan in my head, followed by immediately regretting my curse word.

Now Victor is grinning, as if he believes I'm about to indulge him in my message. I raise my right eyebrow and give him a bleak stare. "Nothing of your importance young one" I say a bit mockingly, but I really do not mind since he isn't someone I care for much. Victor may be a messenger, but I still give the orders to him, and he was created not too long ago.

His eyes narrow for a split second before he sighs and replies quickly "It's those messages from God, I've seen them on the archangels before, but you Cheree are not an archangel" he looks to his right with only his eyes and then chuckles out "You did something bad haven't you?" My care for this angel left far too long ago only brought back with his pompous chuckle. "Oh yes, how horrid of me, I hope you don't think less of me" I gasp out in mockery to the entire situation. "Goodbye young one" I drone and look him up and down. I know I am being rude to him, but just because we are angels doesn't mean we always have to act like how the mortals depict us. "Goodbye Cheree" he says through gritted teeth.

I swiftly turn around and a triumphant smile takes over. The other messengers should have told him that I am not one to be played with. I am not necessarily mean, but I expect to be gifted respect when I give it. If one should choose to take advantage of it. Well then, revenge in some form is sweet. Michael says that I should have more patience with all, but somehow he doesn't understand I have to retaliate.

I finally reach my den, I sweep the white curtain away from the entrance. I plop down onto a large chair and take a shaky breathe. I place the clam daintily in my palm and with my other hand pluck it open. Pink fog engulfs my hands and it moves like a whirlpool. In the eye of the fog an image appears, just like my fountain where I see the realms.

It's Asgard from a bird eye view, then it drops to the palace in a flash. Now I see Odin, the king that I left the blue eyed baby with. I can hear Odin, but not from the shell, it's inside my mind. He's saying someone named Loki is to leave for Midgard. That he must accompany the one called Thor and help the Avengers as punishment also. Wait… punishment? Who is? The person named Loki? And for what? How is this a message relevant to me?

The noise is now cut off from Odin and the pink whirlpool begins to close. "It has everything to do with you my dear" a smooth feminine voice invades my mind. My eyes widen and I know, I don't know how, but I know. It is the voice of God. "Who this Thor and Loki that Odin speaks to?" I question. The soft almost motherly voice of God went on "My Cheree, my dear, Loki is the baby you saved and Thor is Odin's firstborn".

The blue skinned baby? The message given about Loki's punishment comes to me and a frown falls upon my face. Before I can say anything, God answers my questions "The baby has grown Cheree, healthy just like you wanted. But he has committed severe crimes and sins, he has killed Cheree" God mourned to me. A profound sadness overtakes me, I feel as if a boulder has landed on my chest. The baby I saved…has become a murderer.

"He has served his punishment on his realm and will on earth, but he is still killing, he is killing his soul. He is lost once and abandoned once again Cheree. As punishment for your disobedience towards me and interfering with matters not allowed to you, I sentence you to your own punishment. I shall cast you out from the heavens, powers and wings intact but your divinity gone, to earth with the one called Loki.

You must save him from himself and teach him respect, forgiveness, compassion, but most importantly, love" God declared to me. The shock of being cast out is overshadowed by the idea of having to teach someone all these virtues. "But… but I can't teach someone these qualities, im not as powerful like you" I sputter out. "This is a quest for you Cheree, the punishment and mission are ahead. All of your disobedience can be forgiven if you succeed, but know if you fail me, you powers, memories, divinity will be stripped and your existence will be decided by the Archangels. Have faith Cheree in me, but also in yourself" the lord tells me.

The confusing thoughts in my head are now outlined with panic. But before even answering God, my den rumbles. It starts off slow, but then my entire den shakes violently. The books and scriptures on my walls tumble down. I grip my arms of my chair in terror, a black fog is released from the shell. The fog grows and grows until it covers my entire body. Then a white flash so bright it brings tears to my eyes lights everything up. And I'm being lifted and hurled around time and space as if I was entering another realm. In the midst of this I realize it's God's doing. I'm being sent on a mission that I am not prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3 You broke my windows

Authors Note

here is chapter 3! took me long enough! there is sure to be some typos but i hope none to extreme. i really enjoy those few who review!

Enjoy! :D

They Blossom in the Winter

Title Ch.3

Loki's POV

"YOU CANNOT!"I roar to Odin's deaf ears. I scream "Do not take me back there! Are you that cruel of a _father _to order me there" I say through gritted teeth. "Loki silence" Thor breathes out behind me so only I can hear. "No" I say back to him in my full voice. I look back to Odin, then to Thor, and once more to Odin. My heart is racing, my palms grow clammy with sweat. I feel despair run through me and I begin to panic. "No! No! No! Don't take me!" I rush the words out.

They cannot do this to me, they want to see me burn again. They want the darkness to overcome again, don't they? They want the weak Loki at play again to be crushed again. Nobody even pities me anymore. Thor and Odin talk out the rules and details of our journey. I chose not listen, or rather I cannot. My mind is a haze. The panic switches out for to a blurred mess.

I look to Frigga, who has not said a word to me. My stare is hard enough that she turns to me. And there it is…I see it in her eyes. Love. There is no use now. That love was needed long ago. Now my heart is a stone, but hollow inside. Thor begins taking my arm and walking me the middle of the throne room for we are about to leave for Midgard. I have no more feelings inside of me, I can generate no more love, not even anger towards anyone. But I know I cannot let Thor, even forbid the avengers know I've fallen into a state of vulnerability. They would surely rip me limb from limb. I have to keep a stoic face and at the most, show disgust for all humanity.

Odin stands up from the throne, and commands the room's attention with a thud of gungnir, his staff, and says "Thor and Loki, I approve the journey you both are to embark on. I trust you do Asgard justice and represent her with honor." Odin's eyes fall to me but chooses not to look me in the eye, he must think of me even viler now. "And to you Loki, be weary on this journey, for if you fail or return to your evil ways I will have no choice but to bring you back here" he pauses for a split second, "and sentence you to death" he says. A deep chill runs through my spine at the thought of death. Thor nods his head in accordance and once again offers me the box that holds the tesseract power and we both activate it. I've grown accustomed to traveling through realms. A slight pressure is put on my body as we travel through space and time.

_Thump_.

I shake slightly at our landing and pat down my armor and look at our surrounding through squinted eyes. It seems we are up on a building in New York City. It's an enormous building that reminds me….oh damn. Were on metal's man building unless someone else is as pompous to have a giant "Stark" written on the roof of their building. "Come Loki, lets enter the building" Thor takes the box of energy and motions me to walk in front of him. I keep my head down and say nothing but follow him.

Some suited men approach us and are apparently already familiar with Thor and give a silent nod and allow us to pass towards these shiny metal doors. I don't know if we are in the correct area but Thor starts looking around confused and turns to the suited men again "Erh, gentlemen, could you kindly show us to the quarters of Tony Stark" Like trained dogs the men walk up to us and push next to the doors and it lights up.

While I'm trying figure out what the dotted light does the two doors slide open and inside is a small room. "Go inside and press "the boss" that'll show you up to Mr. Stark's area". Thor grins at the man before saying his thanks and we go inside the room. "Oh by the Gods Thor your giant finger have pushed every button next the one we need!" After miss and trial…and miss again we finally make it up to Stark's area.

We walk only but two steps into the living area when the arrogant man himself pops up with a glass in hand. "Welcome welcome welcome! Thor lovely too see you again, I see you've grown out your hair. Wow geez, it's even longer than Peppers" Stark whips out before sipping his drink. Stark switches his drink to his left hand to shake Thors hand, but the oaf being the oaf he is pulls him into hug and much to my amusement squeezes the air out of stark's lung.

His eyes turn to me next and I immediately feel as if the mortal is trying to intimidate me. I give him a quiet chuckle with a roll of my eyes. "Hey big guy, let's get one thing straight, this marvelous building is mine, it's my home. Try not to be an ass, or I'm sure your loving bro and all the avengers can teach you some old fashion manners. I stare at him in disgust but Thor beckons me to answer. "Whatever, I don't nee…

_**WHOOMP !**_

A luminous blue light engulfs the room and it's concentrated in front of us by the large windows. Whatever force is behind it breaks the windows at a massive force than toppled all three of us to our backs painfully. I squint my eyes trying to make out the situation but the light is too bright its almost blinding. And then silence. Complete silence where you can even here the birds cooing. The bright blue light diminishes and there is someone on the floor, knees on the floor and both arms supporting _her. _It's a woman, I can make out her black waves and female silhouette.

Thor groans next to me and immediately yields mjolnir. Starks weak mortal form has flown back even farther onto his dinner table. "Who goes there, do you threaten?" Thor growls out, obviously agitated by being thrown on the ground. "Answer! Do you threaten?!" He says louder and I've begun standing up when she looks up swiftly. She observes each and every one of us in a split second in panic before Thor starts to take a step, but then I can't move. I can't hear Stark muttering and trying to get up anymore. Thor is frozen in his place and tries fighting whatever in the world it is that's paralyzing us. I look the woman again she's staring at me while she's stands upright. She has a bold blue dress on that reaches her knees and gold sandals that wrap around her calves. What in the world is happening, who is this woman, is she sent to kill us?

"Now I don't know about you guys but I can't move….like at all. Hey lady why in the hell did you…first of all YOU BROKE MY WINDOWS, do you ha-.."Stark is silenced when she tightens her fist. "Silence! "She exasperatedly yells out. She puts a hand to her head and huffs out something I can't hear. Then she looks up quickly to me and stares at me head on. Her eyes are burning into mine, but I don't look away even though I know this woman is powerful

Cherie's POV

There he is. Loki. The blue skinned baby. He's beautiful in his asgardian form. Oh God what do I say. Oh Cherie keep a strong face. This man killed people he will abuse your sympathy once he gets a sniff of it but my heart can't help it.

I walk up to him. "Are you Loki?" I can tell my voice is shaky but I'm overwhelmed with every emotion at seeing him in the flesh. He looks at me quizzically and simply says yes. The closer I walk to Loki the more my heart pours out to the blue skinned baby I saved. I look up to him, he's a couple inches taller to me and I softly but I accuse "What have you done? Why have you turned like this Loki?"

His face contorts into more confusion but his eyes softly soften. I reach out him with my right hand and lightly touch his face. He winces away for a moment but my power has him in place. "You've done evil, great evil" I say with a bit more sternness in my voice. Oh frustration and anger takes place of my sympathy. I don't know why but I feel this anger building up in me. I'm disappointed in him. Now I'm overwhelmed by rage at this fool. Does he not know what I've done for him? Before I know what's what I slapped the fool. Tears are pooling up in my eyes from how furious I am. "How dare you touch me?" Loki roars out. His voice is powerful and actually makes me back up.

"What in the gods is going on? Who are you! Let us go we shall not harm if you don't harm us" the one who seems to be Thor cries out in diplomatic pleads. "Um yes. Please my left leg has gone numb. OW! Pins and needles! Pins and needles!" The one who flew atop a table calls out.

"All right! Just shut up!" I let the men go and shut my eyes. I'm still confused on where this wrath came from but I have other things to worry for at the moment. "I mean no harm" I say with a raised eyebrow to Thor in particular who lowers his hammer and nods. "I am Cherie and I am an angel of the heavens above, brought down by God for a mission" I kept the small part about being actually banished from the boys. No need for them to think of me as a rebel already. I study their faces for their reactions. The mortal man cross his arms his eyes seem as if they are going to pop out of his face. Thor blonde haired asgardian seems slightly puzzled but not as alarmed. Lastly Loki still keeps a grim face accompanied now with a tight lipped mouth. I nervously laugh to myself and with a sigh say "I again mean no harm. I plan on helping this nation protect itself. And in particular helping you" I turn my gaze to the frost giant "The one called Loki"

Loki's POV

"What? Me? I have no business with you?" This angel or so she says, I've never met her in all my years. Frankly I am not pleased with her since our introduction. The vile woman laid a hand on me like if I was a bratty child. "Loki I am the angel you saved you. I put Odin in your path to find you, and to raise you. But you have don't sins, so many sins, and God has sent me to earth to watch over you so you can repent your sins". This angel saved me? No it can't be true. Who is God, what is an angel. I can't listen anymore of this madness. "You know nothing woman, you are deranged. You think you can make me repent? I laugh at your childish request" I growl at her and walk away from this pathetic scene. "Ohhhh-kayyy. Well uh. Hello there Cherie was it?" Stark asks the girl and she nods in agreement. "Yes well, whatever in the hell you are. Are you saying you want to help us?"

Cherie's POV

The mortal man is nice. He is quite funny in his mannerisms so answer with kindness in my voice, "Yes I know of the avengers, but not much more expect that you do the earth world a great favor".

Having a conversation with the one called Tony Stark is pleasant. He tells me tomorrow he will talk to a man called Fury who will figure out my position in something called shield? I honestly got lost a few times for the man can chatter. I'm in a room now that I've been assigned to. It's large and extravagant. Nothing like my little home back in the garden. It has a large bed with velvet black coverings and couches to the left that circle around this giant but thin box. I'm not sure what half of these items are. I throw myself on the bed. Keeping up a calm and gently disposition has gotten harder…way harder. Must be having my divinity taking away, or maybe I just need rest. The journey took a lot out of me and this soft bed is perfect right now. I doze off quickly into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast is served

They Blossom in the Winter

Ch.4

Loki's POV

That angel. The one called "Cherie", HA! She's no angel. Or if she is then a foolish one. She says she's saved me. Well the joke is on her, I rather have stayed in jotunheim than be with that one eyed tyrant.

I could not really rest at night. Much to my dismay, that black haired woman stayed in my head. She had first looked at me with. Oh gods… sentiment of some sort and then her eyes changed from a light amber to this deep and dark brown with even hints of red. That red matched her fury I could sense boiling inside her. Her behavior is insufferable and I'll be damned if anyone expects me to treat her in a forgiving manner. Better yet, someone much teach that girl that she cannot touch or speak to a God in a demeaning matter. I may not be king but I sure as hell am royalty.

I finally decide to get out of bed and wash myself. After some minimal technical difficulties with the temperature of the water, I relaxed with the cold down pour. I chuckle to myself. Unlike most asgardians and probably humans, I relax with cold water, not hot.

"That's obviously because you're a frost giant Loki", I admit to myself and sigh. I don't remember how to turn off the bath contraption. I push and pull every lever and hook but alas no use. I have no time to be bothering with these things so I freeze the water with a swipe of my hand and head out the room with a towel around my waist.

I summon lounging attire for myself but the only thing that happens is my towel dropping on the floor. I try again and nothing! Oh that fat king must have restricted my powers! What in the hell am i suppose to wear now?

Cherie's POV

KNOCK KNOCK "NO", I grumble automatically.

I dont even know who it is but I sure as hell dont care. "Oh Miss. Aaaaangeeel!" Tony sang. I hide my head between two pillows. I'm most certainly not a morning person, and I don't even feel remotely happy this morning. The sheets were too hot for my preference and instead of hearing the crickets play at night, I heard what the humans call cars drive by, and even some sort of aircraft that sounded like IT passed right by my window!

It seems Tony Stark has forgotten of his mission to wake me up and has began enjoying a game of knocking and scratching at my door at a uplifting melody. "All right Stark! You can stop rubbing your butt against my door...yes i can see things most humans can't.", i retorted. And quietly tried to hide my giggles when i saw with my celestial powers that Tony slightly blushed before adding "Well um, breakfast is served! See you there!".

I huff and sit upright. I didn't really have time to observe my room as much, but by God, it's magnificent! The walls are a light soft yellow with white molding. The bed is in the back center and it's huge I can sleep from every angle. Haha and I know this because I woke up with my head on the left corner and my legs were barely in the middle of the bed. There is a desk in the front right corner with writing material and I'm guess to the right is the bathroom.

I slide out of bed to freshen up slightly before heading out for breakfast. I slept naked, though I know I really shouldn't living in someone's else's home. But I didn't have much time to conjure up nightwear last night. Right before turning the handle to leave my room to leave, I now wear tight black pants that rest just under my navel paired with a royal blue shirt tucked in with an arms length that reached my elbows.

I don't really feel like wearing any shoes yet and besides the cold floor is welcoming to my toes. I reach the opening to the dining room to find Thor and Stark chatting about how not to break the toaster over when both turn to me. Tony smiles wide and waves. Thor has a shy smile and coughs nervously before walking up to me. "Good morrow Lady Cherie" he announces kindly.

"I would hope you forgive me for my hostile intentions towards you last night, I only come in peace now." The gentle giant says. I smile more to myself and think how curious it is that someone so big and warrior-like is also the politest. "No worries Thor, you did what you felt necessary. And let me apologize for coming in so abrupt haha".

Tony cuts in, "Damn right you did! I haven't forgotten about my windows, and my back for that matter". I roll my eyes look and something catches my eye at the bar.

It's Loki and as if he can sense my eyes, he turns over his shoulder slightly and studies me up and down with his emerald eyes. I can't help but feel nervous with his eyes on me.

I focus more on adjusting with the present avengers than trying to deal with loki. I know I shouldn't feel intimidated. I'm the angel, I'm more powerful than him but something is making me fidgity in the way he looks at me. I try and forget about it while serving myself breakfast from the platters of fruit and juices on the table.

I sit down in front of stark and thor and both share funny stories and fill me in that the rest of the avengers are away in Spain on a mission. Tony had to stay back and code out some information using someone he called Jarvis? I haven't seen him yet though...

Loki's POV

This tea and fruits are incomparable to the great foods of Asgard. But It'll have to suffice. Just as these clothes that I found in the drawers in my appointed chambers. I chose a dark green long sleeved tunic, but it's much form fitting than I anticipated. The so called "jeans" were so tight. I don't understand why midgardians feel it necessary to have clothes that have to outline ones legs and rear end so prominently. However I stayed with my own boots.

The angel has taken a liking to stark and thor of course. Those buffoons are throwing themselves at her.

It's pathetic. She may be smooth skin with full lips. but she still slapped me. I can't stop myself but look to her frequently. I have many questions but I don't want to risk being chastised again. She caught my glance once and the former look of power and confidence vanished. Cherie had her mouth slightly parted and her cheeks slightly blushed before drawing her attention to Stark again. I grin to myself and wonder to myself if the woman thinks me attractive. If so, then today shall be fun for me.


End file.
